


“L”

by LovelyTeabag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, klance, pinning, shance, shklance - Freeform, this was originally supposed to be just Shance but I cannot leave out Keith OOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyTeabag/pseuds/LovelyTeabag
Summary: Lance gets bonded accidentally on a one night stand. Struggling for love because of the bond, he wasn’t sure he’d ever find it. At least that’s what he thought.





	“L”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my grammar errors

I was nothing but a mutt, a half bred pup with no future. A coward who couldn’t fend for himself. An omega. Nothing more than a breeding tool to make my alpha happy.

Lance stared at himself in the mirror, touching his milked down coffee toned skin. His fingers traced the side of his face down to his neck, brushing over a nicely placed bonding mark for display. ‘This wasn’t supposed to happen, it wasn’t supposed to happen, this never happened.’ - Lance kept telling himself this in hopes the mark, the swelled scent glands, everything would go away. What the fuck happened last night? He was drunk, he had to of been. It was the only thing that could explain the marks and the man in his bed right this moment.

Flashback 

Lance giggled as the man brought him home. Why was this man bringing him home? Because that night he was ditched at the club by his friends Rolo and Nyma. Luckily this guy was so kind to take his sorry ass home. This man had white long hair, beautiful blue eyes and he wore a fucking tone of purple if he may add. His name, was Lotor. ”Please Lotor, come inside! Please please! I can get you a drink.” Lance squealed in excitement as he brought the stranger into his house. Lotor laughed and gladly partook in the offer. Of course this friendly behavior didn’t last long. 

“Lance you’re absolutely stunning you know that? Any alpha would be lucky to have you.” He teased flirtatiously as he tried to manipulate the young man. 

“Me? Stunning? Please Lotor, if that were true..I would of lost my virginity..a long time ago..” Lance slurred and hiccuped a bit while he talked. The things he said was only supposed to be taken as a joke, but it wasn’t a joke to Lotor. No, after that...things escalated from there.

Lotor grinned a bit lustfully and with excitement, “ Hhhhhmm, well we should fix that...ain’t that right Lance.” He spoke as he got closer to the other man.

Before Lance could process what he said he found himself locked in his embrace and their lips slammed together as they kissed roughly. Lotor had soon carried him up to his room and started to remove their clothes hastily. Next thing he knew Lotor was on top of him and Lance was breathlessly letting out unconscious moans.

“Harder! Fuck! Ah...breed me...I want you alpha! Bond with me!”

“Bond with me.”

“Bond with me.”

“Bond.”

end of flashback 

Those word repeated over and over like a broken record tape. The omega’s head was spinning and his legs threatened to buckle under him. ‘No no no no no NO!’ Lance screamed at himself in his head. Walking out of the bathroom he went to the bed and slapped Lotor so hard he might as well had of punched him. The older man woke up with jolt and stared at Lance.

“What the fuck!?” Lotor questioned with anger out of being woken up.

“Don’t what the fuck me! You shithole! You bonded with me...you claimed me! I didn’t want this! Why! I was drunk and you knew it!” He snapped at him harshly.

Lotor was surprise by this sudden change of “love” to hatred. “Hey calm down. You wanted this..you put this on yourself. I was just fulfilling your drea-”

Lance cut him off quickly and pointed at the door, “Get out...You fucked me when I was drunk! You knew what you were doing and you didn’t care! For all you cared I probably didn’t really want to fuck your pathetic ass for an alpha! I want you far away from me and out of my house..”

Lotor was going to try to get in a few words of self defense but Lance literally snapped and grabbed his lamp before chucking it onto the floor; letting it shatter. “Get. OUT. get out get out get out!” He screamed before the guy actually listened to him and left without a trace except for his mark. Falling to his weak knees that finally caved under him, he sobbed nonstop. Lance didn’t want to be trapped like this, owned by a man he didn’t know and love. Just why? Why? Those were the only questions his mind could wonder.

2 months later

It’s been 2 months. 2 damn months since what happened and Lance still couldn’t get over it. Of course he wanted to forget, but it so hard, especially when it came to finding love. No alpha wanted him do to thinking he was already taken, either that or the guys that did want him were only doing it because he was just a bitch who wanted to cheat on his mate. Taking a night stroll, Lance walked down the street in his dull blue trench coat and gray scarf wrapped around his mouth, gazing at his phone as he scrolled through social media. Lance’s mind was in another world when he started to cross the street without look both ways. He didn’t know what was coming, that was until he snapped out that world and saw a semi truck honking at him and heard someone shouting at him. Like dear in the headlights he froze and watched as the coming vehicle approached before he was knocked to the ground.

His heart was racing and he didn’t know what or who he was clinging to, but Lance didn’t bother looking it didn’t matter to him. Lance’s hands were trembling with the rest of his body. Whoever’s arms he was in start stroking him in a comforting way and then started talking to him as if they were close friends or something. He also smelled good, was he releasing pheromones to calm him? It was different, not like most alphas that have a more musky smell; this was almost sweet, but on the more tangy side. Lance didn’t realize it at first but he found himself relaxing and rubbing his face into the guys neck. 

“You like that don’t you?” The man chuckled and Lance pulled back to get a look st him. This man had broad shoulders, a very masculine body and beautiful dark eyes. His hair was this beautiful raven color but with a white floof in the middle. Before Lance could say anything another man ran up to him. “What the fuck Shiro!? You just can’t go being heroic and daring like that. Geez you could of gotten killed because of him. Ugh..” now this guy was more lanky, not as lanky he was but still. His eyes were dark too but had a slight hue of purple, long black hair that resembled a mullet. His scent was more strong and overpowering; smelled like oak and swamp water, definitely an interesting mix. 

“Hey now, what else did you want me to do? I couldn’t just stand there and watch a 100 pound or more truck run him over. Believe me you’ve done the same Keith.” the man who went by the name Shiro teased the guy he called Keith. Lance stayed quiet in all this till the mullet dude turned his attention to him and gave him nasty glare.

“Yeah yeah, sure whatever. Well what do you have to say for yourself? Or are you just going to sit there conflicted and ungrateful?” Keith snapped at Lance. Lance scrambled to his feet, but he just soon was back on his knees bowing to him like he saw in the animes he watched with Pidge. “I’m sorry. I was being ignorant and wasn’t paying attention! Please forgive me…” really he shouldn’t watch those anymore.

Shiro was surprised and conflicted before he got what he was doing. “Oh no need to do that..I see you watch a lot of anime. Just a tip, I wouldn’t do that if you ever plan on going to Japan. We don’t all do that and learning from those shows really aren’t the best.” He teased before helping him back up. “Anyway, be careful next time. You might not be as lucky next time..” he advised. Keith soon groaned and grabbed Shiro by the ear, “Come on...we’re going to be late..be careful omega..” he said sharply before leaving with the other man.

Lance just stood there and watched as the most beautiful creature walked away, out of his reach. No, he couldn’t lose him, couldn’t lose this moment. There was feeling that this man gave him, a sense of peace and desire. He wasn’t sure if those were the exact feelings he felt but he knew he wanted this man in his life.

“Wait! Shiro, will I ever see you again!? I will I find you!?” Lance felt stupid, he sounded desperate and needy. Seeing that both men stop, he saw a smile across Shiro’s face and almost like an annoyed scowl on the other, but Keith wasn’t important right now. “You’ll find me, just remember this, I come here a lot.” after that he was gone.

This man left millions and millions butterflies in his stomach that made their way to his heart. Those feelings were running rampant now, want, desire and love. What was this? Love or Lust? He didn’t know, but he wanted to adventure more into it, but not alone. Taking a moments breather, Lance turned and went home with those feelings that started with “L”

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I have ever posted. Hope you guys like it. A little advice would be great too.


End file.
